F R I E N D
by Vibergt
Summary: "Te-tentu saja salah! Harusnya kau cemburu sama orang yang kau sukai itu!" "Hn, makanya jangan sok tau" "Kau me-menciumku?" "Tidak, utakata yang menciummu"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

"Sasuke-kun!" Pekik Sakura berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang ada di taman

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke heran melihat tingkah temannya ini

"Hiks hiks, bagaimana ini? Aku ti-tidak mau hiks tidak ma-mau" Sakura menangis, dan itu membuat jaket yang menyelimuti Sasuke basah

Perlahan Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura, tapi itu tidak lama karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal. Dengan cepat Sasuke menurunkan tangannya

'Aiss pengaitnya terlepas' Sasuke membatin lalu dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukan Sakura lalu membuka jaket abu abunya yang telah basah sedikit. Lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa hiks Sasuke-kun, aku tidak kedinginan" Ucap Sakura menahan tangis

Sasuke bingung, bagaimana caranya memberitahu Sakura tentang pengaitnya yang terlepas

"Ehem kita duduk dulu" Sasuke menuntun Sakura duduk di dekat mereka berdiri tadi

"Hn jangan menangis, tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu hal yang lumrah" Ujar Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura

"A-apa? Kau tau ma-masalahku? Aku kan belum cerita" Sakura mengkerutkan jidatnya yang agak lebar

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya?" Kata Sasuke mengusap kepalanya berulang kali

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau bilang itu hal yang lumrah? Hiks kau tidak mengerti hiks, bagaimana ini? A-aku tidak mau, tidak hiks" Sakura kembali menangis

"Bagaimana kau tidak mau? Itu ah Sakura, itu sudah terlanjur terlepas!" Pekik Sasuke

"Apanya yang terlepas?" Sakura heran

"Ehem, pengait dalamanmu i-itu kan masalahmu. Sudah kubilang itu hal yang lumrah jika terlepas"

"Ihh Sasuke-kun!! Bukan ituuu" Teriak Sakura dengan rona memerah di kedua pipinya

"Bukan?" Canggung, itu yang dirasakan dua manusia ini

"I-iya, ibu ingin menikahkanku dengan Shino bulan depan. Katanya dia ingin sekali menimang cucu dariku" Ujar Sakura murung

"A-apa!? Ibumu pasti bercanda" Sasuke kaget

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, ibu tidak bercanda. Ibu bilang dia kesepian apalagi ayah yang sudah tiada"

"Shino siapa?" Cukup, Sasuke sebenarnya sedih (?) Mendengar Sakura yang mau dinikahkan dan itu bulan depan!

"Dia itu punya rambut yang kribo, terus dia selalu pakai kacamata hitam. Aku tidak mau di nikahkan dengannya! Tidak mau, aku harus bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Jujur, aku takut dengannya" Ujar Sakura

"Aku juga tidak tau, kau bilang saja kalau kau sudah punya pacar"

"Aku tidak punya tau!"

"Kiba? Kukira kalian punya hubungan khusus" Kata Sasuke memanggut manggutkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya"

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang kau suka?"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kau tanya begitu sih, itukan ra-rahasia" Ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya

"Kita te-man kan? Kau harusnya memberitahukan rahasiamu" Sasuke protes, dia sangat ingin tau siapa yang disukai Sakura

"Walaupun kau temanku, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Lagipula dia menyukai orang lain" Ujar Sakura murung dan menunduk

"Siapa? Kau membuatku penasaran" Paksa Sasuke

"Kau tidak perlu tau Sasuke-kun"

"Kenapa?"

"Yaa itukan rahasia, Sasuke-kun juga suka sama seseorang tapi tidak pernah memberitahuku kan? Sampai sekarang, kau hanya bilang kau menyukai seseorang" Ucap Sakura

"Hn, itu karena kau bilang aku gay!" Bela Sasuke

"Tapi kau tetap menyukainya!"

"Memangnya siapa yang kusukai?"

"Yaa tentu saja perempuan! Itu kalau kau normal sih, aku semakin curiga kau gay ya?"

"Terserah" Jawab Sasuke ketus

"Hmm, ka- Utakata! Sini!" Panggil Sakura

Sasuke melirik Utakata yang menghampiri mereka, sambil membawa kantong plastik belanjaan. Sepertinya Utakata baru saja selesai belanja bulanan.

"Hai Utakata! Oh dari belanja ya? Sendirian?" Tanya Sakura dengan antusias

"Ah iya, aku menemani ibuku belanja. Dia sedang membeli sesuatu tadi, di sana" Utakata menunjuk sebuah kedai yang ada di dekat mereka

'Memangnya Sakura tanya apa!? Cih' Sasuke membatin kesal

"Ehm! Uhuk! Uhk! Ehm!" Sasuke batuk tapi itu hanya tipuan sebelah mata, hm?

"Kau kenapa? Mau kubelikan air?" Tanya sakura agak khawatir

Mendengar rasa perhatian yang ditujukan padanya, dan bukan untuk Utakata. Sasuke merasa menang sambil menyeringai tapi tak lama

Utakata merogoh kantong plastik lalu mengambil botol minuman yang dibelinya tadi

"Kebetulan aku punya air, ini" Utakata memberi botol pada sasuke

Demi imagenya Sasuke terpaksa mengambil air itu agar batuk palsunya itu tidak ketahuan!

"Hn" Sasuke lalu meneguknya dengan cepat sampai terbatuk batuk, kali ini asli batuk tanpa rekayasa

"Pelan pelan Sasuke-kun, emm Utakata terima kasih airnya Sasuke memang begitu" Ucap Sakura dengan tawa yang dipaksakan

"Haha iya iya aku tau, ya sudah aku ke ibu dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Teriak Utakata sambil melangkah

"Hmm! Sampai jumpa!"

"Kau dekat dengan Utakata?" Sasuke mulai bersuara

"Ah tidak, tapi dia manis ya? Baik juga"

"Kau bilang baik karena dia memberiku air?" Ucap Sasuke tak terima

"Dia memang baik kok, dia biasa membantu"

"Oh" Sasuke ber'oh'ria

"Cuman oh? Apa kek"

"Setelah kiba kau dekat dengan Utakata setelah itu siapa lagi? Kau playgirl ternyata"

"Asal bicara! Aku tidak dekat dengan siapa siapa, oh aku tau! Kau cemburu kan?" Sakura tersenyum meremehkan

 _Deg!_

Jujur saja Sasuke kaget dengan perkataan Sakura barusan, membuat jantung sasuke berdetak lebih cepat

"Eh? Ce-cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu!" Ucap Sasuke

"Trus?"

Pertanyaan Sakura lagi lagi membuat sasuke gugup, membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali

"Ya! Kau tau itu" Ucap Sasuke

"Kau -"

"Benar, aku cemburu! Apa itu salah?"

 _Deg!_

Dan sekarang jantung Sakura seakan mau copot rasanya!

"Te-tentu saja salah! Harusnya kau cemburu sama orang yang kau sukai itu!" Ucap Sakura lalu membelakangi Sasuke

"Hn, makanya jangan sok tau"

"Sok tau apa?" Sakura masih saja membelakangi Sasuke, tak berani menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sakura "Kau itu tidak peka sama sekali ya?" Ucap Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Sakura sekilas dari belakang, Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang kaget karena perlakuannya

"Kau me-menciumku?" Tanya Sakura membalikkan badannya ke sasuke

"tidak, utakata yang menciummu" Ucap Sasuke menyilangkan tangan didadanya

"Bodoh!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke

"Kau tau tidak? Kenapa aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengan si kribo itu?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn?" Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura

"Aku menyukaimu, itu alasannya. Tapi kupikir kau gay, jadi aku tidak berani bicara padamu. Dan lagipula kita teman kan?" Sakura mulai memejamkan mata

"Aku tidak gay, kau tau itu"

"Ya, dan kupikir kau menyukai seseorang"

"Ya, dan itu kau"

"Dan ya kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama ternyata" Ucap Sakura

"Kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu, bilang saja pada ibumu kalau aku ini pacarmu" Ujar Sasuke mengakhiri pelukan

"Tentu saja! Tapi mungkin kita akan dinikahkan bulan depan mengingat keinginan ibuku itu" Kata Sakura melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Hn, tak masalah" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mengusap pipi Sakura dengan jarinya lalu mengecupnya pelan membuat sakura merona

"Oh iya, jangan lupa tentang pengaitmu itu" Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke kediaman Haruno, rumah Sakura dan berakhir dengan menikahnya mereka bulan depan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _THANK YOU! RnR?_**


End file.
